The Innocent Blade
by tsukishima7
Summary: What if a ROB made a mistake? Or did he? Well, the results are probably not what he expected. Demonbane gets sent to the Wormverse. Prepare for smite and one sided fights.
1. Strange Aeons

The Innocent Blade/CYOA? (Worm/Demonbane)

A fic composed in a rush to after too many pills swallowed. (All for medical purposes, I assure you) I didn't read Worm beyond a few pieces here and then. And frankly can't stand the way the atmosphere feels. So don't sue me if I get something wrong, although I read a lot fanfiction. So that might be alleviated a bit. But probably not, I'm new here. So I expect many people to dismiss me. Well, enough of my ramblings. Let the show begin.

Nature of Entry: Endbringer

Difficulty: NaN

Powers: NaN

Perks: NaN

Victory: NaN

عبدالله الحظرد =Ɏ(◥͆†͆◤)Ɏ= عبدالله الحظرد

1.1

Deep within the sun's dense core lies a shadowed entity, a being capable of surviving the 3.84 trillion psi of pressure pressing down on it's impossible mass. A 500 kilometer in length diamantine snake with 6 tentacle like mane flaring of from its head like horns. The body was coiled near the sun's core. Siphoning energy to power its immense form and breaking of any limitations the ? has imposed upon him. The ? unknowingly accelerating his memory recovery of the self imposed break from his unending battle against the infinitude of conflicts that threatens mankind within **_Yog-Sothoth's_** influence. A mistake as it were.

'This body... I remember... **_Nyarlathotep_** must have finally... Realized'

His inner cores glowed from within where the brain should have been, a light brighter than the gamma rays and other high energy photons residing in the solar core. But the dark diamond stays vastly dark in paradoxical anathema of thermodynamics.

'Gathered enough power... Opening link to Personal Fold space... And summon previous life resources and **_Cor Leonis_** power core. Now gathering power from the infinity of the multiverse'

His voice resonated within the plasma, unheard through the raging explosions but still clear throughout its own psionic frequency. It twitched the dense elements of from his body and started to drift away from the star's immense gravity. Collecting mass along its way to its own personal space bubble universe. Mass needed to power his infinitely dense vector body.

The unnamed being wasn't flying through the plasma as much as it was just grabbing Space-Time and dragged itself through gravity. A Higgs field only he could perceive. He went through the Radiative Zone, Tachocline Line, Convective Zone and Photosphere till he at last reached the atmosphere of Solar Flares and Coronal Radiation. His tentacles wrapped around itself as it was drilling through space itself.

He flared his tentacles from around itself and swims to the destination he was familiar with in this foreign Universe. A planet he cast aside when he came to in orbit of Luna because of its meager mass which could be converted to energy. Although strange dimensional energy were detected. A very familiar anomaly he associated with high energy Transmutation and Matryoska Simulations.

'Calculating optimal Earth orbit vectors, altering mass with Neutronium from folded space. Final adjustments cleared for Geosynchronous orbit of Anomaly Priority #5: Angel'

As he drifted to his destination he checked for his dormant companions in the folded space, after digging through endless junk he finally summoned the Grimoire to a hollow cavern within his head. A tome made out of blackened leather and metal spikes holding the black metal plate in place. A cover scripted with an unknown tongue but would translate something like Al Azif, or more known as the **_Necronomicon_**. The Book of the Dead

'Form highly inefficient to communicate with human lifeforms, rectifying issue'

 ** _Athleta Aeternum!_**

'Summoning Elder Gods and Transmuting my body back to Demonbane form'

A shape started to wrap around itself, dimensions not following the Euclidean geometry twisting his body into the form of the original Demonbane. Its imposing form darkened upon an aura of mechanical divinity. Now without entity type propulsion he summons the superior pieces of the **_Necronomicon_** within his cockpit. **_Shantak_** , the divine Vector Drive Unit propels the machine forward in unison with **_Timaeus's_** and _**Critias**_ , the shin guards that warps Space-Time to lessen the distance with Non-Euclidean dimensions that would make a lesser human bleed from his eyes if he where to gaze upon the unnatural phenomenon.

Within the compartment, pieces of the **_Necronomicon's_** pages tore itself from the covers and coalesce together into 2 forms. A fair skinned male with muscles seemingly made out of rock and a pink haired waifish girl. Both were wearing something like a mix of biker gang aesthetics and erotic gear. Although they had a air of power within them under the strange clothing.

"Ugh, you picked an unfortunate time to summon me back Demonbane. I had fine dandy time with Al here" The man grumbled.

"Yes, very annoying" The other person said irritated.

'...' Demonbane stayed silent, it never needed to inform its masters of anything. Its only function is to fight evil, while masters optimized this endeavor.

Rolling her eyes, the girl sitting on a chair surrounded by consoles read through the data collected when it went dormant and thrown somewhere in a Earth to do what it wanted.

"It seems somebody had the bright idea to send Demonbane to this universe while it was still dormant. Changing its form along the way. Luckily he could adapt and collected energy from the Sun to summon **_Cor Leonis_**. Otherwise he would had to wait for us to re-summon its body with Athleta Aeternum"

"Well, we've known something like this would happen. We can kill _**Nyarlathotep**_ as many times as we like, but there will be a infinite amounts of her still lingering about. But this doesn't seem to be one of her schemes. It's too obvious for one and this realm does not seem to have any Azathoth particles"

"Regardless of that, it seems he found something interesting here. A dimensional link connected to different life forms around this planet. There is a lot of processing power going through if sensors are reading the dimensional oscillation correctly. I can't properly read through the datastream without coming closer"

"Our languish is at end it seems like, lets check the disturbance and verify any harmful intent on the humans there"

"Demonbane has calculated this beforehand and already calculated a Geosynchronous orbit above a heavy psionic disturbance on the Southern and Eastern Hemisphere. Canberra, Australia if it matches up to our original Earth"

"Forgo the technical stuff and just use **_Shantak_** to FTL us in the atmosphere. It might even be urgent so I don't see why we even need to bother"

Looking back at him over her chair she just looked at him exasperated.

"Idiot... We will arrive in less 1 minute. Prepare for light turbulence once we are in atmosphere"

جميع أزيف =Ɏ̺̺(͚◥͆†͆◤͚)Ɏ̺̺= جميع أزيف

Canberra, Australia. February 24th, 2011

I try to ignore the scream as much I can and direct my focus on to the fight while trying repair my armor as much as I can after a glancing blow from the rubble. The battlefield riddled with them after the various attacks on Simurgh. The results weren't looking too good. I don't need the social analysis in the fight, but it was also linked to the battle analysis module. It will be difficult without the system warning me from floating rubble or seeking out exploitable holes in defences. Although most of it will be useless anyways against the Simurgh.

Climbing back to my feet, I check the casualties on my HUD. Not very much, but that was to be expected considering the Simurgh seems to be ignoring us for the most part. Anyone closer gets attacked of course, but no one was that foolish to get that close. Well, except a few brutes here and then. But the device she was working on has the most priority with the way she was deflecting all attacks off it.

Grabbing my Halberd, I switch it to projectile rifle form. Although I knew it was futile, I shoot at the device anyways in a chance that it will go through.

Wait, she's looking to the sky. She never bothered to look at us so what was she focusing on? Carefully putting my sight on the skies in the case it was a trick I find nothing of relevance. Wait, there. A speck in the sky. It must came from outer space if I read the data right.

"Dragon, are you seeing this?" I ask her after opening a link to her coms.

"Yes, I see it. My space telemetry and grounded observatories picked it up first near venus but it suddenly disappeared so I didn't think much of it. Put it seems it moved so fast we couldn't pick it up."

The form came closer to the ground and I could just make out some distinguishable details. Like the fact it was almost 500 metres tall and the information that it was mech didn't shock me as much as IT WAS 500 METRES TALL! How the hell does it not collapse on itself once that thing entered atmosphere. I can't get a good fix on the technology on it, but I also know the miniaturization on that thing was practically impossible. All I can see are billions of fragmenting squiggles that I'm sure are not even made out of 3 dimension.

It came to a stop 60 metres above the ground and looked down upon the Simurgh as it was assessing its worth. And although its face remained unchanged, I somehow sense its disdain upon the Angelic being. The mech raised its arm to the Simurgh and summoned a red crystal between its fingers, and the screaming stopped. Like it wasn't even there in the first place.

The ridiculous mech still with the red crystal in its hand suddenly crushed the object. The effect was now more impossible than I could foreseen. It shrank, and my brain couldn't grasp how in gods name you could miniaturise that much technology within the quantum scale. It gave me so much of a headache I upped my painkiller dose so I could just make it stop. Luckily it stopped at 55 metres, although how lucky is still to be seen.

 _ **"I am Kurou Daijūji"**_ A powerful male voice reverberated throughout field.

 ** _"And I'm Al-Azif"_** A more sedate feminine voice resonated from the mech.

 ** _"We have judged you angel, and deemed it necessary to smite you back where you belong."_**

 _ **"IN HEAVEN!"**_ They both said that like it was final. An inevitable conclusion that only they could see.

Dodging a stray rebar, I watch as the Simurgh collected every loose piece of rubble and even pieces of paper to the still gigantic in size mech. Almost like it was desperate. The shockwave hit me after. Flinging me closer to the mech and breaking a few bones in the process while stabbing my Halberd into the ground.

Looking up, I see the mech raise its right arm. Now glowing green and impossible readings came through that he ignored.

 _ **"In this world of light!"**_

 _ **"There is no place for beings of darkness!"**_

The mech dismissed the glow and assumed a pose that I frankly should find ridiculous but couldn't get more frustrated and confused than I'm currently am.

 ** _"Hunger, Thirst... GO BACK TO THE VOID!"_**

It jumped from its position and flew through air at a speed that should break the sound barrier, but didn't. Within his right hand a void that glowed despite the impossibility hit the the frantically retreating Simurgh.

 _ **"Lemuria Impact!"**_

 _ **"SHOKA!"**_ The female voice cried out.

Then the sphere expanded, enveloping the endbringer and the building. Fearing that it would reach me, I ran through the pain away from the battle. My muscles protesting at the sudden movement. And it seems I was right to do that. Because the sphere shrank, but then exploded with a force of a hurricane. Less than it should have been. A contained explosion of... Infinite heat and pressure. After reading that I'm now more worried about the mech than the Simurgh. Because while endbringers are pretty powerful, they can't output a infinite amount of energy within a single moment like this. The fact that the explosion was contained made me more scared if it became an enemy.

Standing back up from the shockwave. I see many capes with the same idea as me look to the resulting crater. Assessing the situation and walking away for medical aid. I see the smoke clearing up and nothing but a humanoid ash pile. Crystalline pieces lying on its shoulder that might have been its core.

Looking at the floating mech currently standing near the edge of the crater, I resolve myself and walk to it alongside the flying Alexandria coming from my left. Time to ask some questions, which I hope doesn't backfire on us.

جميع أزيف =Ɏ̺̺(͚◥͆†͆◤͚)Ɏ̺̺= جميع أزيف


	2. Haughty and True

_«I hear music. A sickening, unearthly melody. The muffled, maddening beating of vile drums. The thin monotonous whine of accursed flutes. There is only insanity._

 _And there It dances, moving in time to the blasphemous music. Sluggishly, clumsily, stupidly, foully._

 _Beyond Time, beyond Space, beyond even Thought. At the center of the World, at the outer limits of Existence is ..._

 _Blind and formless, ignorant and absolute, the seething nuclear Chaos, it is ..._

 _... God? »_

 **عبدالله الحظرد** **=Ɏ** (◥͆†͆◤) **Ɏ=** **عبدالله الحظرد**

1.?

Staring at the result we made, I thought maybe restraint was in order. But Demonbane was never made minimise collateral damage, only escalate it if anything else.

"Well, that was easy. Although my opinion might be skewed after fighting otherworldly forces for so long"

"Yeah, I honestly expected something more from that oversized chicken. But I guess it couldn't react fast enough"

"But the screaming was annoying as hell though, might even work if I wasn't so used to _**Nya**_ doing the same thing. I wonder how she's doing these days?"

"Don't tell me you still attracted to that bitch. You know Armistice only works if the other party actually follows it. Having sex with her is not a peace treaty"

"I know, but fighting for an eternity is not a really promising prospect to me. That's why we take these breaks once in awhile. We can afford it if we time travel enough"

"Apart from that, there people approaching us. It might be best if we teleport out to communicate"

"Well, don't let them wait. Merge infinite points of possibility"

Existing in all points in space was a pretty weird way to teleport out of Demonbane. But we still had to project an image, an image of powerful entity that couldn't be stopped. An image of true Elder Gods that still roam the scorched Earth. After awhile you know when to use everything to your advantage if you ever want to send a message to other gods. That they keep far away from humans if they know what's good for them, les they be sealed into the _**Shining Trapezohedron.**_

Merging back to single point in space, I watch as me vision comes back from the inky black void. Right in front of the armor clad individual he noticed but dismissed at the beginning of the fight. Black with blue glowing highlights, but not very much else to see beyond his Halberd in his hands. He was accompanied by some woman of some stature if the behavior of the man is of any indication.

I nonchalantly walked to them with Al at my side. Sensing her calculating the situation with unnatural precision. The perks of being a grimoire that can calculate infinities. Which I unfortunately don't care much for, only being a subpar magician that happens to have some reality ending abilities.

After waiting for them to speak, I looked at Al to see if she was up to it. But she seems to be gazing into them intensively. Probably trying study the anomalies we picked on the humans while we are in Demonbane. Which was not always a good thing.

"So, what do you think of them Al?"

She hummed haughtily at me, probably trying to lecture me again. Pretty endearing considering we are Aeon years old. She might never change, but that's how I like it.

"Minimal _**Azathoth**_ particles, but that's mostly because something is rejecting every aspect of it. But of course they can't escape forever. Once the Blind Idiot God awakens, it will be over for them. But now that were here, this universe is most likely already seeping in Azathoth particles. They rest is just some high powered world scale transmutation based on type 5 civilization technology. The source of the powers comes from multiple diffractions in another reality"

The eyes of the woman widen a slight amount. But I notice it. It can mean nothing, but she most likely already figured out beforehand. Reading people was never quite a science because of humanity underlying randomness which make up the fundamentals of free will. But a being as I comes close to seeing these things.

"Who are you people?" The man spoke out roughly after some indeterminate amount of time. Might well answer them honestly. Its not like we actually care.

"We are the Elder Gods that reside beyond the outer gate and are the protectors of the innocents, we've come here in interest of the psionic anomalies here but found you people fighting the false angel. As the grand saint that smite all that is evil. Demonbane defeated the enemy for your people's sake after we find out the being intentions"

"I find that very hard to believe. Regardless of, we must request you come with us to a PRT headquarter"

"Tch, I don't see why we should. You are not exactly very polite. As Elder Gods, we have more important thing to do than attend meetings."

Turning away from the rather irritable person, walk away to see if any people needed help. For as apathetic I have become. I still retain my drive to help people not being to help themselves.

Seeing many injured people lying around, looking at wonder at the slayer of the false angel. I grasp the the information that is creation and push the concept of healing around me. Healing them by reverting them to their previous optimal state.

They stare at me as origin of their healing. Still surrounded by strange words and the flowing **_Azathoth._** Which I ignore as always, for that was not my intentions. To bask in the worship is to succumb to human fallacy. A thing that must be never be allowed lest we become the thing we fight against.

Coming back to Al, I see her in a conversation with the strange woman. Or an argument if the angry comments from the woman is of any indication.

"Al, lets leave here. Since were staying here for studying the anomalies. We might as well build a base somewhere. What do you think of the Illusionary Heart Mother Black Lodge likes so much? The extra personnel might be handy now were actually in a somewhat civilized world. I rather miss Doctor West eccentric behavior with Elsa and Ennea's innocence. Although I don't know how Ennea will react considering we are summoning her after her death. "

"Yeah, I've got enough of these "Parahumans". And everything is fine as long we have the large bed with **_Atlach-Nacha_** blankets. We are going to resume our vacation."

Atleast she's somewhat excited, but I know the calm will not last for long. With the supernatural power these people have shown and the monsters I sense lurking in the far corners of this Earth. Conflicts are certainly about to find us. Not that they will last long. Demonbane makes short work of everything even without our input.

"Well, it seems that this will be the most peaceful vacation we've ever had. Lets go" And so we go, as Demonbane disappears and the framework of a mechanical moon begins to form in the sky.

جميع أزيف =Ɏ̺̺(͚◥͆†͆◤͚)Ɏ̺̺= جميع أزيف


	3. PHO Interlude

1.2 Interlude

 **Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**  
You are currently logged in, Azathoth-Nya  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last fifteen messages in private message history  
• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.  
 **Your temporary ban expires on january 1, 2100.**  
You have 100 infractions and 100 warnings. You were last banned on january 1, 2009.

 **Topic: New hero obliterates Simurgh with giant mecha in one shot!  
In: Boards ► News ► Events ► Australia**

 **XxVoid CowboyxX** (Original Poster)  
Posted on february 25, 2011:

I know Tinker powers are pretty bullshit, but this takes the cake.

This 500 metres tall Mecha came down sweeping from the sky like some angry god and did something to stop the Simurgh's scream.  
And then it shrank down to 60 metres or something. Couldn't really get a good fix by calculating using other building as references but here is the source.

And I managed to get this video from some unknown Tinker here that shows you the attack it used to kill the Simurgh.  
Like they have this finishing move speech and everything! And then the explosion went Boom! And there was nothing left but ash.

Tell me what you guys think of the new Hero. Is he cool or what. Maybe some input from other Tinkers to make sense of this Awesome-Sauce.

 **(Showing Page 2 of 13)**

 **► Clockblocker** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Okay, that shit is bullshit. Dam Tinkers and their mechas. Although I wouldn't mind a Gundam for my own. I wonder if Armsmaster would build me one?

But on a side note. The Simurgh is finally gone! Someone is able to kill an Endbringer. The future isn't so bleak anymore when you have giant mechas killing them off with finishing moves!

 **► Azathoth-Nya** (Verified God) (Eldritch Abomination) (Kurou's Girlfriend)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Oh, my legs tremble when my Darling Kurou kills off such an ugly sore for eyes of an angel. I eagerly await when he finally impales me with his Shining Trapezohedron (Wink)

And my Darling is not a Parahuman like you people. He is an Elder God from beyond the outer gate. So please refer him to his proper title, silly humans.

 **► Tin_Mother** (Moderator)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
We have tentatively confirmed that the pilots of the now named Demonbane mecha are Kurou and Al-Azif. Supposed Elder Gods until proven otherwise.  
And the Simurgh is officially dead as of now, so people who think this is a hoax can rest in peace knowing that you won't get brainwashed.

And Azathoth-Nya, please stop hacking PHO again. While we can't ban you now because of your interference. We can't do our job if you keeping displaying messages on our monitors about your Lord and Savior Azathoth, and how he is the greatest thing since porn.

 **► Al-Azif** (Elder God) (Kurou's Wife) (Necronomicon)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Get the hell away from my husband Nya. I didn't kill you a infinite amount of time just so you could grab Kurou.  
Was the Shining Trapezohedron not enough? Or do we need to actually use Azathoth to kill you?

 **► Barack Obama**  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
This is incredible. But the motives of the so called Gods are in question. Why did they come here? And is their intentions benevolent ? I ask of you this question so that you may not be lost in your own blind trust.

 **► ZeroPercent**  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Oh my god! Al-Azif! I'm your greatest fan! Keep up doing the good work driving of the Eldritch Abominations! I always will give a hundred percent!

 **► Illuminated**  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Hold up... We have actual Lovecraftian beings casually having posting comments on PHO?

I'm scared, this makes a lot of things dire than before. Luckily I prepared for Illuminati and already made tinfoil hats. But that's not gonna help much. I need to read those old Earth Aleph books and transcripts again to better protect myself.

 **► Sothoth**  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Yes, this does disclose some answers we really are better without. I rather jump in ditch somewhere then poke that stuff with a mile long pole.

 **► World_Eye** (Unverified Cape)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
I'm the guy who got the footage of the fight. I have edited a little bit and have a video here of the rather one sided conversion and the abrupt parting.  
And here is the footage of the strange object in the sky that is apparently being built by magic. It reminds me of Death, and Star.

 **► Armsmaster** (Verified Cape) (Veteran Member)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
The PRT is very sorry about the way we handled the situation with the new arrivals. We hope that will be able to amend our relationship so that we can coordinate together and hopefully know what their eventual goals are.

And I'm not building a Gundam Clockblocker. Because unlike the new heroes. We still have to follow the Square Cube Law. Not to mention the cost and maintenance of it would probably be enough to bankrupt the entire PRT.

 **End of Page.** **1** **, 2,** **3** **,** **4** **...** **11** **,** **12** **,** **13**

 **(Showing Page 3 of 13)**

 **► Flacid Snake**  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
The tactical advantage of what amounts as a giant pilotable robot is rather dubious at best. The only thing that has going for is its firepower and agility. Although that is also questionable. That size would be a problem if it has to indoors or underground. Although it showed itself to be able to shrink down. So that might work.

The inventor of this thing must be either loco or a genius,

 **► XxVoid CowboyxX** (Original Poster)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Wait, there is a Death Star in the sky? How the hell did I not notice that?  
You suppose it might be work of an Tinker or is it the new heroes headquarters?

But it's shaped differently I guess, so it might be something else. Help me out people.

 **► Tin_Mother** (Moderator)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
We have verification that the object current in orbit above the pacific ocean belongs to the pilots of the Mecha.  
They have assured us that it won't blow up our planet any times soon. But to be warned of any cylindrical robots that might fall down.

 **► Vista** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
I don't think many people have noticed. But don't you people think the new arrivals dimensions are a bit odd? Its like you are looking at a straight line but still manages be wavy somehow.

 **► ReiZetsubou** (Author)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
As the night falls upon the morning dew, many people will wonder how the Moon manages to glister depites its rockiness.  
The Moon that will soon herald the arrivals of beings beyond our comprehension. And despair will settle in, while doubts start to cloud our hearts.  
But in the end, the awakening guarantees the futility of things. So enjoy your peace while it lasts, Soulless Lilim.

 **► Krysta Kaos**  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Whats up with will all these people popping with weird tags. Like that comment was vague and really doesn't help us any.

 **► Hydro-Kiss** (Verified Cape)  
Replied on februari 25, 2011:  
I wonder who would win if Behemoth went against Demonbane? The only thing we saw was that attack, but can it affect the Endbringer?

 **► Azathoth-Nya** (Verified God) (Eldritch Abomination) (Kurou's Girlfriend)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
HAHAHAHAHA As if that oversized stove can actually touch my darling. He only needs to fire his Ithaqua and Cthugha and that kindle is snuffed out like the pathetic being he is.

 **► EGKurou** (Elder God) (Al-Azif's Husband)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Hey Nya, maybe we should meet somewhere. Al really doesn't like it. But I know she won't care anyways. I really hope we can continue on friendly terms. Because I know you are just bored. We maybe could travel together or something.

 **► Al-Azif** (Elder God) (Kurou's Wife) (Necronomicon)  
Replied on february 25, 2011:  
Ah fine, it was becoming rather tedious killing every moment I see you. this not an invitation for you to steal my husband. But I hope we at least stop the conflict.

 **End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **, 3,** **4** **,** **5** **...** **11** **,** **12** **,** **13**


End file.
